


1. Mistletoe kiss

by tina_theSlytherin



Series: Advent Challenge MonChevy [1]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Advent Challenge, Historical Inaccuracy, I'm Sorry, Liselotte Philippe and Chevalier frienship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Philippe has a relationship with his children, Post-Canon, Post-Series, a lot of theeeem, as usual, seriously forget history, this is too random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tina_theSlytherin/pseuds/tina_theSlytherin
Summary: It's Christmas time in France and Liselotte has been reading to Philippe's daughters about Christmas traditions.





	1. Mistletoe kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I want to challenge myself a little, so I'm trying this Advent Challenge. It will be a series of short one-shot, and most likely all written in one day. Without any beta reading, or even proofreading.   
> It's a mess... cause I'm a mess... but I love the interactions The Monsieur and the Chevalier have on the show, so I'll try to do them justice.

****Winter time in Saint Cloud was the Monsieur’s favourite. He was free from the rules of his brother’s court, able to do anything he wanted to do. He was lying in bed, studying the sleeping Chevalier’s face. He gently caressed the blond man’s hair, trying not to wake him. It was magical how innocent the man, who embodied the literal opposite of the word, looked.

The silence was pierced by overjoyed chatter of two girls. Philippe hurried around the bed, covering himself and his lover with what blankets he could find. However, he was saved by the gently voice of his wife. Through the door, he heard Liselotte hushing the children and diverting them towards the kitchens. She was pregnant and eating almost constantly, craving the weirdest things. And the two little girls were enjoying keeping her company, stealing cookies for themselves.

As the room fell into silence again, Philippe focused his attention back to the gorgeous man spread over his bed. He kissed down the Chevalier’s neck, nudging the man’s shoulder with his nose. He wanted the other man to wake up.

“Mignonette.” The sleepy, rough voice of the Chevalier sounded from the blankets. “It’s too early.”

Philippe continued his ministrations, kissing further down, turning the man over, so that he would be on his back. “I think you’re already up.” He remarked as he licked down the thick shaft of the blonde’s dick. He teased around the tip, finally succeeding in waking the Chevalier.

His hands travelled along Philippe’s shoulder and buried them in the prince’s brunette hair. He wished he could reach more of the prince’s body, but he would never interrupt him. There was something out of this world about Philippe’s skills. It took only few minutes more until the Chevalier was loudly moaning. He emptied himself into Philippe’s mouth.

Philippe crawled up to the blonde man and kissed him deeply. “Good morning, my love.”

The Chevalier smirked. “Good morning, darling.”

The Monsieur jumped from the bed, knowing his family wouldn’t give him more time than that. He changed his shirt and threw a clean one towards his lover. They got dressed, which took them longer than should have as they chased each other around the room.

“Well, finally.” Liselotte greeted the two men as they entered the dining room an hour.

The Chevalier poked his tongue out at the jab, however, he got the response in triple. Liselotte was sitting with Philippe’s daughters Marie Louise and Anna Marie and they were all returning the Chevalier’s childish gesture. Philippe walked around the table, catching his son, Alexandre Louis who was running around. He picked the three-year-old up, and kissed Liselotte’s cheek.

“Morning girls.”

“Morning papa.” The two girls replied in tandem.

They are while discussing their plans for the day. Since it snowed the day before, the two older girls wanted to have a snowball fight, and the Chevalier looked like he wanted to join them. They finished in a hurry, and while Liselotte stayed inside with Alexandre, the other four went outside. Despite some complains from Marie Louise who wanted to pair with her father, she joined the Chevalier behind a three line, forming their defence line. The fight itself was surprisingly short as their fingertips started to colour blue.

“We won!”

“Yes, we did!” The Chevalier hugged Marie Louise and twirled her in the air.

Philippe and Anne Marie caught up and Philippe hugged his lover from behind. Stealing a quick kiss, he walked to the Chevalier’s side.

“Congratulations, my love.” Philippe whispered as he leaned once again closer to the blonde man.

As they walked through the front door, Liselotte, who spent the time embroidering on a small sofa yelled: “Wait!” The four paused mid-step, extremely confused. As Marie Louise and Anna Marie turned to their father for explanation, they realized why Liselotte stopped them.

“You’re under a mistletoe!” Anna Marie exclaimed, excited.

“What?” The Chevalier tried to take a step, but the two girls immediately put their hands in front of him and stopped him. The younger explained. “Yesterday Liselotte read to us about some Christmas traditions and there was one that if two people are underneath mistletoe they have to kiss! And they will love each other for eternity.”

The two men exchanged surprised glances. Despite them being open around Philippe’s children they were still quire vary of any intimacies.

“Oh please, this is not the time for you two to develop a sense of propriety.” Liselotte injected, amused at their bewildered faces.

The Chevalier smirked. “Well, mignonette, I don’t think we’re getting out of this one.” Philippe shook his head, when the other man caught it in his hands. He gently caressed his cheeks and for a moment they only looked into each other’s eyes. The kiss was unlike ones they usually shared. It was slow and gentle, Philippe sneaked his hands around the man and held tightly onto the Chevalier’s coat.

The Chevalier’s lips were soft, and Philippe couldn’t get enough of the feeling upon his own. A quiet, girly laughter snapped the two men out of their haze. They ended their kiss, however stayed close, and pressed their foreheads against each other, sharing a small smile.

“Well, I think this tradition will catch on quickly.” Liselotte grinned like a cat that got the cream as she snacked on some pickles.


End file.
